


Hello, Goodbye

by Vince_Vallery



Series: Hummel Family Values [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_Vallery/pseuds/Vince_Vallery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season 1 episode 14; Hell-O

Burt really needed to sit down and talk with that Shuester guy about what is and is not ok to force on his kid. 

The house had been silent when he walked in. Usually by six Kurt was cooking and singing along with his mp3 player. Instead a note greeted Burt Hummel asking, no pleading, for takeout. This had happened before. 

Making his way back to the bedroom he had shared with his wife Burt found his son, right where he knew he’d be, lying on the floor between the king sized bed Burt no longer slept in and her old chest of drawers. All the drawers hung open slightly. Just enough for her clothes to peek out and lilac, vanilla, and honeysuckle to scent the air.

“How you doing Buddy?” Burt asked sliding to the floor beside the dresser. “I’m alright.” Kurt lied, “wore a smile like I’m supposed to.” he went on monotonously, “danced just like directed.” tears leaked from the corners of red rimmed eyes before Kurt turned to look away. 

And Burt understood, they only ever played their music in the house when Kurt put it on. It was relegated to it’s own shuffle that most often hid in a locked drawer in Kurt’s desk. But the Beatles were, are, still very popular and not everyone gets the privilege of knowing his fragile son’s love/hate relationship with them. 

“Which song was it?” Burt had to ask, a morbid part of his brain needed to know. “Hello Goodbye.” Kurt answered simply. Pushing himself back up to stand Burt signed, “do I need to go have another conference with Shuester?” Burt asserted extending his hand to his kid curled into the fetal position. Of course the threat of ‘talking’ to Mr. Shue sent the mopping teen sitting up like a shot. 

“No- I. No, he had little to do with the song selection.” Kurt stumbled, “Finn picked it.” he confessed. “Do I need to have a chat with Finn?” Burt asked raising an eyebrow, he thought of all the people in that class Finn would be more sensitive about Kurt. Feeling a delicate hand slide into his Burt smiled meeting his kid’s wonderful blueish-green gaze.

“Can we just order fake Chinese and watch robots mock bad movies?” Kurt suggested allowing himself to be pulled up of the floor. Smiling Burt nodded, “that sounds alright too.” he agreed. Before that skinny porcelain kid could untangle his hand from the calloused grip of his father Burt pulled him into a tight hug, “don’t ever be afraid to tell those guys you don’t want to do something that’s going to hurt your heart like this.”

Nodding himself Kurt returned the embrace but left his argument unsaid. Both Hummels knew he wouldn’t bow out of a performance just because it brought up painful memories, Kurt was to ‘professional’ for that. Understanding this Burt released his son turning him to the door and sending him off with a gentle swat, “go do your night thing.” he instructed, “I’ll put in the order.”

It took Kurt exactly one hour twenty minutes to get ready for bed, including his moisturizing and changing into pajamas, which gave their food enough time to get to the house and be dished out onto dixie plates. Burt wasn’t going to be stuck washing dishes on a lazy night and he sure wasn’t going to let Kurt into the kitchen if he could help it. 

Curled up on the couch the pair watched ‘Manos: The Hands of Fate’ relatively quietly while they ate. As soon as he saw Kurt was done though Burt pulled his kid closer to him, running his hand through thick dark hair he got from his mom, “How ya feeling?” he asked instinctively. “Numb.” Kurt answered monotonously, “but I can’t have a diva fit because Rachel’s have one right now. And everyone’s to busy dealing with that.” 

Sighing Burt moved his hand from silken hair down to rub a boney shoulder idly, “what would you have a ‘diva fit’ about anyway?” he wondered aloud. “My continuing invisibility.” Kurt yawned crawling almost into his dad’s lap, “the fact that I’m working so hard and no one seems to notice.” 

“I notice.” Burt replied automatically. “You’re my dad.” soprano returned vaguely. “And you’ve worn yourself out.” dad observed hoisting his lithe kid up into his arms as he stood, “I think I should have a talk with Shuester.” Burt stated conversationally as he carried Kurt back to the king bed. “Please don’t.” Kurt argued sleepily, “It’ll be fine.” he tried letting his dad tuck him in. 

“Alright.” Burt agreed, reluctantly, “but they make you do anymore Beatles music you call me right after.” he told, “I don’t need the stress of worrying about you driving all over emotional.” but Kurt was already out so Burt just placed a kiss on that pale forehead and left to clean up their take-out.


End file.
